My first PvP experience in the forest
by Wesdog101
Summary: A simple short-story based on my first experience in PvP


**This is a first time in Dark Souls PvP short story. And the first story that I posted here. Criticisms are very much appreciated. I do not own Dark Souls. In all honesty this is , I should not have to tell you that. Enjoy.**

PvP in the Hardest Game I have ever played

Someone has just invaded my game. Normally this would scare me, but today this is what I was waiting for. I'm prepared and ready to kick some A***. My palms sweat a little as I hold my controller tightly. Focusing I check over my equipment. I am wearing the basic but incredibly reliable Elite Knight armor set. A Knight's helm with the visor closed, steel plated leggings and gauntlets, big shoulder plates especially on my left shoulder (Which is my shield arm.) And a steel chest piece covered up by a fine blue cloth with an intricate leaf pattern. In my left hand is the Grass Crest Shield. I LOVE this shield. It may only block 95% damage instead of 100% but its special effect of increased stamina regeneration more than makes up for it. It looks nice too, yellow and green with leaf designs on it. In my right hand I have a simple Long Sword It may not do a lot of damage but it is fast and has great combos. My rings are the Ring of Favor and Protection it increases health stamina and equip load, and then Havel's Ring which increases my equip load drastically, this gives me greater movement speed despite my rather heavy armor. I'm ready.

As I look up I can see the invader, a Darkwraith to be precise. Like all Darkwraiths he was shrouded in darkness with red highlights and outlines. I check his equipment as he moves toward me. He wore really heavy armor, large shoulder plates, chest plates, gauntlets, and greaves. His torso was covered up with a cape on both his front and back. He did not however wear a helmet. Instead he wore a mask. This mask showed the face of a man expressing a terrified look. Strapped on his back was the same shield as me and in his hands was an ultra-greatsword, a Zweihander. A blade that was longer than he was tall. He then stopped and did the 'Well, what is it?' gesture, lifting his arms and outstretching them from his sides as if to give me a huge hug while he took a few steps forward while tilting his head from side to side. It was both silly and a bit creepy.

Raising my shield I ran to meet him.

His reaction was immediate. Bringing his large sword to bare he swung said sword at me in a 90* arc. Smashing against my shield he chipped away a little bit of health, and drained over a third of my stamina. He hit a second time, then a third time knocking me back and stunning me due to my lack of stamina. I watched him bring his sword back for a powerful overhead smash unable to do anything about it. I was pancaked on the ground with a resounding "Boom" as the screen shook from the heavy blow.

I cursed. The hit almost took half of my health. I got back up and backed away put some distance between us. I was not going to try and block him again. He chased me and I rolled away from his attacks instead of trying to tack them head on. Seeing an opening I acted quickly, thrusting my Longsword at him. The attack didn't do much damage due to his armor, but it was something I could work with. We bobbed and weaved through the trees and fog, swinging our weapons with me dodging and him tanking them. As the fight progressed I managed to take a total of ¼ of his health, and I evaded all potential damage to me.

As I waited for another opening he did something that surprised me greatly. He did a fast-roll, not a normal roll, a fast one. Fast-rolls are for people who are wearing light armor or none at all making them light on their feet. He was wearing Heavy Armor! If anything he should be fat-rolling. Coming out of his roll he thrust his hulking blade at me. Caught off guard by the unanticipated speed I was hit, stumbling back from the force of the blow. Recovering just in time to avoid the next attack I tried to also flank him and stab him in the back. Only he saw that coming. Angling his swing so as to hit me at the end of my roll I was unable to evade it.

The screen shook again as he smashed me into the ground. I was silent, disbelieve written on my face as I stared at the screen. He performed the "Well, what is it?" gesture at me again. A gesture I one thought as a little silly now very much irked me. I yelled various obscenities at him, and nearly tossed my controller away in frustration. Re-spawning back at the Bonfire I sighed shaking my head. I then noticed a message I just received from the very guy who killed me not that long ago. It read: "THE LEGEND NEVER DIES"

Looking this up on the internet I discovered a great many things about this game. The player I fought was called a Giant Dad which is a min-max character build, and a whole community dedicated to this game. I got hooked right away. I learned pro tips, met awesome people and content creators, and learned about lore I never knew existed. Getting back on my game I walked to the forest again, cleared the NPC enemies there, and eagerly waited for my next opponent to invade. "Man I F****** Love Dark Souls!"


End file.
